


Knot So Typical

by KnottheWolf



Series: Tying My Heart Up in Knots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Boypussy, Boypussy Derek Hale, Derek is 19, Dirty Talk, Foreskin Play, Hermaphrodite Derek Hale, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Older Stiles Stilinski, Omega Derek Hale, Omegas are hermaphrodites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Squirting, Stiles Stilinski is Older Than Derek Hale, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: Sure, Derek has a boyfriend. But he keeps it a secret, not because he's embarrassed he's dating an older Alpha man, but because he knows the moment his sisters find out it'll be hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is very very self indulgent fit, I couldn't stop thinking about what if Omega's were hermaphrodites and it just kind of stuck. So, I'll probably write A/B/O fics with the omegas being hermaphrodites.

“Someone told me that my older brother, Derek Hale has found himself a _boyfriend_. Is this true?”

Sighing from where he was laying on the couch in the apartment he shared with his two sister, Derek looked up to where Cora-his younger sister-was leaning over the couch and smirking down at him. Laura and her were similar in ways that Derek was like a black spot on a white wall, both outgoing and loud, while Derek was the quiet hermit middle brother. Oh, and let’s not ignore the fact they were both Alpha’s while Derek was an Omega. He wasn’t ashamed of being an Omega, unlike humans, werewolves were more open to the whole second gender and were ok with Omega’s being in charge of things. His mother was friends with a pack who’s Alphas’ secondary gender was Omega, it had Derek asking thousands of questions to figure out how that worked out. Plus, 50 years of Omega Rights Activists have completely changed the playing field for Omegas to have a life of their own. But back to the main concern, which was his nosy sister.

Huffing, Derek went back to his book as he told her, “And if I did, it wouldn’t be any of your concern.”

“Derek! That’s not fair! It’s been years since you dated anyone, and I have to hear from Erica that you’ve been supposedly seeing someone! Uncool, man.” She growled, jumping over the couch so she could plop herself onto his lap. “Tell me who it is.”

“No.”

“Derek Solomon Hale, you will tell me who it is or-“

“Or? Cora, I’m a grown man, finishing up my second year of college, I think I’m allowed to date whoever I want.” Derek snapped at her, trying to throw his sister off his lap. But it was futile as he heard the door open up and Laura walked into the living room, she took one look at the both of them before smirking and running over to leap and pin Derek’s legs down. “Laura!”

“Cora, my dearest sister, do tell me why we’re pinning our lovely brother down onto the couch?” She asked, grinning impishly down at her now pissed off brother.

“Because, someone won’t tell me who his boyfriend is.”

Lauras’ eyebrows shot up in surprise, mouth dropping a little before she collected herself, “Derek, our brother Derek has a boyfriend? Who is it?”

Derek groaned, shoving his nose back into his book in an attempt to ignore his annoying sisters. But that just wouldn’t do for Laura as she leaned over to snatch the book from his hands, “Hey! Laura!”

“So who’s the lucky man?” She asked again.

Derek growled, “No one.” Before trying to push them both off him again, growling and flashing his eyes in hopes that it will have them step away, no luck. Snapping, he crossed his arms over his chest and chose to ignore their instant badgering. He could last for a long time, after all he grew up with those two, and Uncle Peter who could be the absolute worst as well as the best, most times he was an sarcastic asshole who had a soft spot for Derek. Oh, was he so wrong this time. Already on edge it only took his sisters’ constantly flicking his ear and poking his cheek before he snapped.

“Stiles!” He yelled, throwing his arms up in defeat.

“What the fuck is a Stiles?”

“My boyfriend, his name is Stiles, he’s an Alpha! Ok, there! Happy?” He snarled the last part out through his fangs as he had shifted in a fit of anger. Both his sisters settled down after that, getting off of his legs so they could let him calm down. It took a few breathing exercises before he could shift back to human, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to stop glaring at his sisters. Lura was the first one to break the silence, “We just don’t want you to get hurt, baby brother. I know how you are when you fall for someone, the last time was really hard on you and I’m so proud of you that you’ve opened that little shell of yours.” She told him, throwing an arm over his shoulder so she could comfort Derek, while Cora pressed close to him.

“I know. But, Stiles is different. He’s sweet and really interesting, we’ve been dating for a couple weeks and I’ve been nervous to introduce him to you both. I just…I don’t want what happened with K-“

“Don’t. We don’t say that name here.” Laura growled, but it wasn’t directed at him. The three of them knew she was growling in anger at what happened with the last person Derek ‘dated’. Sobering up, Laura smirked and looked over at Derek with a glint of mischief in her eyes when she asked, “So how big is his dick?”

“Laura!”

_______________

After he had lunch with his sisters-continuing to dodge their prodding questions-Derek grabbed his school bag and keys before yelling that he was heading out to study. They thought he would be going to the library where he usual was when he went to study, but really, Derek was going somewhere else. A fifteen minute drive in the Camaro took him to the uptown apartment section, where he went up three floors and entered apartment 3B. Listening closely, Derek grinned when he heard Stiles was home and humming to himself, there was the giant sound of the keyboard clacking which meant he was probably doing work related stuff at the moment. That’s ok, Derek could study for a couple hours, they’d have dinner and then probably have a heated make out session. His own cock twitched a little at having Stiles large hands on his hips.

Derek has never been the stereotypical Omega, probably because he lived with two Alpha sisters, but also he was more wary than most. He didn’t like any of the knotheaded Alpha’s at school who only thought about fucking the next Omega in line, or constantly talking about which one had the best ass to fuck. It made him want to throw up when he overheard them in the locker room. He liked Alpha’s who were mature-well, as mature as Stiles could get, but Stiles was sweet and considerate, he told Derek it was because his best friend Lydia was an Omega who would have kicked his ass if he turned into one of those asshole Alpha’s that didn’t understand the meaning of ‘no’.

Stiles was also really, really _hot_.

Sighing to himself, Derek stepped into the living room. Making just enough noise so Stiles could hear that he was coming in, the Alpha lifted his head from where he was lounging on the couch with his laptop on his stomach and grinned. His smile practically brightening the room as Derek stepped closer to where he was slouched, leaning down he met Stiles lips with his own in a chaste kiss that had him wishing for more. “Hey Der, I didn’t expect to see you until later today. Would have cleaned up the place a bit for you.” Stiles explained as he moved his legs so Derek could sit down beside him. Setting his own bag down, Derek leaned over so he could press himself against Stiles side and pressed his nose to the older man’s neck to inhale that rich scent.

“I sent you a text.” He mumbled as a response.

Humming, Stiles leaned over to pick his phone up from where it was on the coffee table to see the text Derek had sent ten minutes before leaving his house, “Sorry baby, I had my phone on silent.”

Derek watched as Stiles gently tossed his phone back onto the coffee table, leaning back against the couch to tap another burst of words on his laptop while making a rumbling noise as Derek traced the vein up his neck with his noise. “Avoiding Lydia?”

“Yeah, she’s on a war path today. Studying?”

Nodding his head, Derek placed another kiss against Stiles throat before pulling back so he could pull out his Psychology 101 notes. He had a test on Friday that he wasn’t going to fail and had already put off studying so he could catch up on the book he bought a few weeks ago. They spend an entire hour sitting in silence and working, occasionally touching or scenting one another. Either Derek while rub his cheek against Stiles shoulder, which will get Stiles throwing his arm over Derek’s shoulder so he could toy with his ear between his fingers. Derek huffs at the tickling touch but his wolf practically melts as Stiles fingers wander down to stroke the underside of his jaw. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Derek looks out the side of his eyes to watch Stiles focusing on the bright laptop screen. One hand perched on the keyboard, fingers hovering as if he’s waiting to respond with lighting quick reflexes. Only Stiles simple stretches his fingers and presses a few keys before shutting the laptop closed. Steadly watching as the Alpha sets the laptop off to the side, Derek smirks as Stiles reaches his arms up to the ceiling to stretch out his whole body at that Derek decides he’s finished studying and sets his own work to the side so he can throw a leg over to sit in Stiles lap.

“Hey.” Stiles grins.

“Hi.”

Pressing forward, Derek pushes Stiles to lean back against the couch so he can press kisses to that cupid bowed lip. They always start off gentle when they’re kissing, like Stiles is afraid he’s going to scare Derek off before slowly becoming more courageous and pressing his lips harder against Derek’s. Those warm, large hands squeezing his hips while Derek’s hands switch from cupping Stiles face to pulling at the messy auburn hair on top of his head. Groaning as he rubs himself against Stiles chest, Derek tilts his head back to expose his neck to the Alpha before him. Earning a growl in response before Stiles swoops down to press messy kisses all over Derek’s neck, nipping with blunt teeth at his square jaw and the spot between is neck and shoulders. But when Stiles grabs Derek’s ear between his teeth to toy with the soft flesh and when one hand dips low to rub the inside of his thighs, the heat of those big hands leaking through Derek’s jeans, that always makes Derek a mess. His wolf whining and wanting to roll over and expose its’ belly to the Alpha holding him, it gets him on the verge of wolfing out. And even though Stiles has told him countless times that he isn’t bothered by Derek shifting or werewolf habits, it still makes him nervous that Stiles is going to toss him out and call him a monster.

Too many times has that happened before and it left a scar deep inside of Derek’s chest, making him feel disgusted with himself when he shifts in the middle of things starting to get heated up.

Pulling back to press a sucking kiss to Derek’s throat, Stiles pulls Derek closer until they’re pressed chest to chest and indulges with kissing Derek a couple more times. He pulls back once Derek starts panting more heavily and grins as he sees how debauched the Omega looks, “So cute.” Stiles comments, his hands sneaking up under Derek’s shirt so he can tease the bronzed skin beneath there.

Derek growls, “Not cute.” But it’s hard to act mean when he’s a puddle of want in Stiles lap.

“Ok, ok, not cute. Your adorable is what I meant to say.” The Alpha teases him, pressing another kiss to Derek’s moist lips, sucking on his bottom lip when he pulls back.

“God, you’re so infuriating.” Derek huffs as he leans forward to rest his forehead on Stiles shoulder, feeling himself clench around nothing when he feels the start of slick leaking from his pussy.

Still grinning, Stiles presses kisses down the back of Derek’s neck before asking, “Wanna take a break and make dinner? When can finish this later if you want to stay the night.”

Nodding his head, Derek takes a moment to collect himself back together before pulling off of Stiles lap. The Alpha following after him as they walk over to the kitchen. Derek hooks his phone up to the Bluetooth speakers in the kitchen so they can listen to one of the hundreds of playlist he has on his Spotify. When he goes to hug Stiles from behind they’re both interrupted from a knock at the door.

“Expecting someone?” Derek teases at Stiles confused face. The Alpha rolls his eyes and flicks Derek’s glasses making the werewolf snap at his fingers in response, both of them laughing at their teasing.

“Not unless it’s Lydia, coming to bring me to an early grave.”

“I better get all your money when you die.” Derek smirks as Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Is that all I’m worth to you, babe? Money and sex? I feel used.”

“Shut up, and go answer the door, looser.” Derek laughs, pushing Stiles away when the Alpha throws himself into his arms.

“But I’m your pathetic looser.” Stiles yells back from where he leaves the kitchen.

Huffing a laugh, Derek pulls out the pots to make the recipe Stiles has planned for dinner tonight, which is cheesy tomato and basil tortellini. Pouring water into the pot, Derek freezes when he hears a set of familiar voices.

“Derek? You’ve got some people here who want to see you.” Stiles calls from the door.

Shutting off the water, Derek takes a deep breath before turning around and heading over to the front door, first clenched at his sides. Squeezing tighter when he sees who’s standing at the door.

The pack.

_His_ pack.

From Laura, Cora, to the rest of the beta’s: Isaac, Erica and Boyd. All of their faces filled with mixed emotions.

“What are you doing here?” He hisses at them through clenched teeth.

“Relax, baby bro. We just wanted to come check on this supposed boyfriend of yours. Make sure he wasn’t getting too handsy with you.” Laura grins.

“So you decided to bring the whole pack with you!?”

Laura shrugs, “What if I needed back up?”

Groaning, Derek hides his embarrassed face in his hands because of course Laura would do something like this the moment she hears about him dating someone. Just when he’s about to snap at them he feels hands settle on his shoulder and give him a strong squeeze to settle his anger. “It’s alright Derek, they’re just concerned about you.” Stiles tells him, rubbing his thumb against the nape of Derek’s neck. “We were just about to make dinner, if you want you can stay and chat. I’m sure Derek would love to spend some more time with you all. He’s always complaining about never spending time with his pack.”

“That is not what I say!” Derek glared at Stiles in betrayal, while the Alpha just smirks at him with a glint of mischief in his eyes as he leans down to plant a wet kiss to Derek’s lips and wonders back over to the kitchen. Turning his head back towards his pack, Derek glares at them as the girls all grin at him with knowing looks, before huffing and leading them towards the living room.

___________________

He regrets everything the moment they sit down to eat dinner, because Laura is filling Stiles in with a bunch of embarrassing stories of when he was a kid, and in high school. He growls and snaps at her only to get comforted when Stiles throws his arm over Derek’s shoulder and rub the underside of his jaw with his thumb. Glancing over at the Alpha, Derek can’t help but duck his head and blush at the blinding smile Stiles sends his way. After dinner, Stiles tell them they can watch a movie in the living room which Isaac and Erica get excited about because Stiles has a massive TV and two giant sound surrounding speakers to go with the TV. He told Derek when he asked why he had them, that he enjoyed watching movies in theaters bette than on his laptop and this makes it feel like he’s in a theater.

Pressing a kiss to Dereks’ cheek Stiles tells him, “I’m gonna go change, you go sit on the couch and quit being such a Sourwolf.”

Glaring at the grinning man, Derek rolls his eyes but follows through with the oder and flops down on the cushy love seat, ignoring the looks that his pack is sending towards him.

“So, Derek. Stiles seems really nice.” Cora grins. “I can’t believe you tried to keep him all to yourself, he’s such a sweet man. You picked well.”

“Cora, he’s not a horse stud that people make a show for. He’s a person.”

“I know, I know. What I can’t compliment my brother for finding himself a hot Alpha.” She continues to tease.

“Please just let me die in peace.” Derek grumbles, slipping down on the couch and covering his face with his hands.The pack laughing at how dramatic he’s being with the whole situation.

It isn’t until he hears someone’s breath falter and Erica mumble, “ _Holy shit_.” Does his remove his hands, only to see Stiles walk back in the room with a tightly fitted black Batman shirt, and those black boxes that Derek loves seeing him wear. “Hey.” Stiles mumbles, trying to be quiet as the movie continues playing, moving over to lay him self down on the love seat. Pulling Derek along with him until the Omega is sitting between his legs and laying on his chest, where Stiles can wrap his arms around him as they cuddle on the love seat. Derek can’t but smirk against Stiles neck, knowing that everyone was starting at Stiles boxers. Stiles likes to say he was well endowed when he went through his growth spurt during high school, Derek likes to call him a flithy liar with a massive cock. Because sure enough, if Derek were to press back a little harder he could feel Stiles massive prick pressed against his ass, all 12 inches of his _thick girth_ that always has Derek dripping whenever he jerks off in the shower.

Derek spends the entire movie switching from paying attention to whats on screen and ignoring the movie so he can nuzzle against the side of Stiles neck. Stiles grinning at the gentle affection, runs his hands up and down Derek’s sides, squeezing every once in a while before settle his hands on his hips. When the movie finishes, Derek has to shake Stiles awake when he notices the Alpha dozed off.

“Hm? Oh! Shit, sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” He smiles, “Work has been killer today.”

“Where do you work?” Laura asks him as they all get up to leave.

“Me? Oh, I run a Law Firm with my two best friends from high school, they’re both Omegas and married, Martin and Whittmore. I’m sure you’ve heard of them? They usually work on mistreatment of Omega cases. I just do the web site design and all the computer stuff, while Danny-he’s married to Jackson, he works on security. We make enough where I can probably retire early, but I enjoy my job. Also throwing shitty Alpha’s in jail, makes me feel like me dad. He was the Sheriff in the town I grew up in.” Stiles explains with that too bright grin that always makes Derek insides melt.

Nodding her head Laura says, “Alright, I guess you can date my brother.”

“Laura!”

“What? I’m just making sure he isn’t going to turn into some abusive asshole, that I’ll have to murder.”

Growling, Derek says a sharp good night and leaves the room with his arms crossed, stomping back to Stiles bedroom and stripping down so he can hide under the sheets. The fresh, thick scent of Stiles hits his nose and he feels himself immediately calm down. Tossing aside his shirt and kicking off his shoes so he can pull of his pants, Derek shuffles under the covers and pulls Stiles pillow to his nose. Stifling a moan when he inhales the Alpha’s thick scent, Derek rubs his face all over the pillow before relaxing. He listens to the Stiles telling his pack goodnight as he shows them the door, and laughs when Laura wants him to be good to Derek or else. There’s the click of the lock and then footsteps as Stiles walks back into the room, chuckling when he spots Derek on his bed.

“You forgot your glasses, babe.” Stiles grins as he leans over to snatch up Derek’s glasses from the floor and place them on the nightstand. Pulling up the bed covers, Stiles slides in behind Derek, wrapping him up in his arms as he presses kisses to the back of Derek’s neck. “They’re nice. I like your pack.”

Derek grumbles in response, ignoring Stiles gently kisses as he continues to attempt sleeping. He hears Stiles chuckle and the Alpha rubs his face against Derek’s neck to scent mark him for a few minutes, before settling down with his arm thrown over Derek’s hips. Both of them being lulled to sleep by each others’ calming breathes.

The next day Derek woke up gasping.

He was rock hard, boxer shorts stretched from his erection and soaked from his dripping cockhead and wet pussy. Whining, he pressed his face into the pillow he had his arms wrapped around, trying to catch a strong whiff of his Alpha’s scent before pushing a hand down to rub at his leaking cock. He grunted at how painfully hard he was and when he dipped his fingers lower, groaned at how _wet_ he was down there. Pressing back against the heat covering his back, Derek moaned when he felt Stiles erection press back against his ass. Canting his hips backwards so the head of Stiles cock was rubbing against his wet folds, Derek whimpered when a gush of slick shuddered from his body at the touch. Gasping, Derek bit the pillow and dug his claws into the comforter beneath him while rubbing against Stiles cock again, stifling his moans when his pussy shuddered under the teasing touch.

There was a grunt from behind him and Stiles growling, “ **Fuck**.” As the Alpha began to wake up to the sight before him. Thrusting against the clothed wetness before him, Stiles groaned when his nose was overcome with the heady scent of Derek’s slick which had him waking faster than when he chugged down two cups of caffeine in the morning. “Jesus, baby, its early and you already got me harder than a rock.” Stiles groaned, pressing up against Derek once more.

“Stiles, please.” Derek whimpered, rocking his hips back down each thrust the Alpha made.

Moaning, Stiles shoved his own boxers down his legs before kicking them off the bed, then rolled over onto his back and pulled Derek along so the Omega was lying atop his chest. Long, curious fingers stroked over the clothed wet mound between Derek’s leg, causing the Omega to throw his head back and moan when those fingers pressed down against him. Rumbling, Stiles teasingly slipped off Derek’s boxers, drooling when the room was filled with the Omega’s slick scent. Teasing the pussy with inquisitive fingers, Stiles can’t help but smirk when Derek whines and tries to thrust his hips down on Stiles two fingers when the Alpha teases his vagina with them.

“Fuck, baby, so good for me. Look at how wet you are, god I just want to knot you right now.” Stiles growls, continuing to open Derek up with only two fingers.

_“Please!”_ Derek whines, “Please, please, please, Alpha please. Need your knot so badly.”

Derek whined when Stiles added another dinger; he couldn’t believe how impossibly wet he was right now, slick dripping down his legs and ass onto the Alpha’s cock, before drenching the bed. He’d never thought about how much he ached when he got like this outside of heat, when he was in heat he constantly wanted to be filled with Stiles knot and cum on an hourly basis. But right now it was like a craving he couldn’t satisfied. When he felt Stiles shift beneath him, Derek cried out when Stiles pressed the head of his cock into his wet cunt, hips jerking up into the Omega’s wet heat when Derek clenched around him.

“Oooh, fuck. Look how pretty you are, all flushed and wet for me, Der. Should have teased you some more, maybe had you sit on my face while I eat you out? Want me to eat you out after I knot you, baby? Clean up that mess I’ve made inside you?” Stiles groans, hips thrusting sporadically into Derek’s pussy, his knot already starting to form at the base of his cock.

Turning his head to the side so Derek could press his face against the Alpha’s neck, Derek let out a low whine from Stiles words, a fresh gush of slick shuddering from his pussy. “N-no, wanna keep you inside of me all day.”

Stiles’ head fell back against the bed, moaning long and drawn out as he slowed his hips down a little to edge Derek’s pussy. “Fuck baby, the things you do to me. Get me _so_ hard.”

Crying out as he felt Stiles knot starting to press inside of him, Derek pulled himself upwards and off Stiles cock until just the tip from still inside him. Then with little to no grace started fucking himself back onto Stiles cock, bounce from Stiles hip fucking back up against his pussy. Leaning forward he gripped the white sheets beneath him tightly as he clenched around Stiles knot, head throwing itself backwards when he slammed down once more and felt Stiles knot slip right inside of him. The Alpha beneath him was in no better state as he choked on a moan as he came, painting Derek’s insides with his come. Growling, Derek stretched and shoved himself again and again down on Stiles knot before coming with a cry, gushing all over Stiles lap as his pussy clenched around the massive knot inside him.

When Stiles came up to grab his hips, Derek let himself be manhandled onto his side as Stiles changed their positions so it was more comfortable. Purring when he felt the Alpha nuzzle against the back of his neck, Derek relaxed as Stiles wrapped his arms around him. The Alpha’s cock twitching inside of him as he released another load of come, Derek’s own cock jumped in response but he ignored it in favor of just dozing off in

Leaning forward, Stiles nips at Derek’s ear before whispering, “This afternoon, I’ll eat you out.”

“Fuck, Stiles.” Derek whines, ignoring the Alpha’s heady chuckle.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll clean you up when I have to leave for work. You don’t have morning classes today, right?”

Nodding his head, Derek let the rest of Stiles words wash over him as he dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horribly long delay! I was on vacation and had a bit of a writers block. Hope you enjoy the las chapter!

They were staring, and Derek knew it.

After dealing with the teasing his pack members gave him all day, Derek relented and let them come with him to Stiles’ so they could study. Well, ‘ _study_ ’. As Erica went snooping around for the first twenty minutes, ignoring Derek as he growled at her to leave everything alone. After being there for ten more minutes, Stiles came home, pressing a kiss to Derek’s lips before going to change out of his work clothes. When he came out of his room he was wearing a red tank top and black basketball shorts, pressing another kiss to Derek’s forehead and letting the werewolf scent him for a while. Long fingers running through Derek’s hair before tilting his head back to press slow languishing kisses down Derek’s neck. Both of them stopping when Boyd clears his throat, and the three Beta’s give them a pointed look.

Grinning, Stiles plants a wet kiss to Derek’s cheek and laughs, stepping away when Derek bats at him. Rubbing the spit off his cheek, Derek glares as the Alpha goes over to the treadmill he has in the corner of the living room. Putting his earbuds in, Stiles starts running on the treadmill. Leaving the rest of them to get back to studying. Thirty minutes in, Stiles changes the pace so he runs faster. Ten minutes later, he slows down to a cool down walk and then hops off. Chugging some water, he throws off his shirt before Stiles drops down and starts doing pushups which Derek eyes appreciatively out the corner of his eyes. When Stiles starts doing pull ups is when Derek notices how Erica and Isaac are both unabashedly watching the Alpha exercise. 

Derek almost snarls at them. His wolf doesn’t like how either one of the two Beta’s are giving Stiles a look full of want. Erica looks like she’s ready to throw Boyd off to the side and declare her love, while Isaac is practically drooling over himself as he watches the way Stiles stomach muscles work. Instead of snarling and flashing his eyes at the two, Derek bites the inside of his cheek to keep him quiet and pulls his eyes away from the scene before him.

When his phone goes off, Stiles answers with the Bluetooth headset he has on.

“Stilinski here…Oh, hey Jackson, what’s up.” Stiles greats with a grin. At the other’s name, Erica looks to Derek with a raised eyebrow, which he responds by pointing to her textbook. Huffing, Erica goes back to studying. 

“Problems at work?” Stiles ask, still doing pull ups as he talks.

Derek tunes in to the conversation, he knows he really shouldn’t. Stiles work life is his work life, and sure sometimes he talks about it with Derek when he comes home. But Derek has never really seen the Alpha speak to another coworker before. So he listens in on the phone call, which isn’t hard when the person on the other side is loud enough to hear by human standards. “ _Greenberg_. I swear to God, I’m just going to unhinge myself one day and break that idiots neck. I ask him to do one simple thing, and it’s like I’m not speaking English or something. I ask for a expresso and he gets me some shitty soy latte. I need him to grab some paperwork, that I tell him is in a specific area and he gets me some bullshit across the place.”

Stiles laughs, faltering in a pull up, “That bad, huh? Glad he’s just an intern, and doesn’t work with me and Danny.”

“That’s because you and Danny like to make things into a competition to see who gets shit done first. And then jerk off the rest of the day when you get home. What else do you two do? Measure out who has the bigger knot too.”

“Please, this isn’t high school anymore. We’re big boys now, not a bunch of knotheads who talk about sex all the time. Mostly just coding and geek stuff.” Snorting, Stiles says, “And I’ll have you know, I haven’t jerked off once today. I did have some fantastic morning sex. _Mmmmh_.”

Blushing, when Erica sends Derek a wicked grin. He growls when Erica hollows her cheek and motions with a hand that Derek was giving Stiles a blow job. She laughs when he flips the bird at her and goes back to listening to the conversation.

“Oh, wow, congratulations.” The other man scoffs, “I really want to hear about your sex like, Stilinski.”

“Hey, your the one who called to complain. Besides, I could totally talk about my sex life-in great detail by the way. But I won’t, cause my boo’s here.” Stiles smirks when Jackson pretends to choke.

“I can’t believe someone would date you. Especially with nicknames like that. Disgusting.”

“Shut up. Danny calls you babe. Your side of the argument is pointless.”

You can practically hear the eye roll from Jackson, “Whatever. Are you at your place right now?”

“Yeah, why, you trying to hide from Lydia again?”

“No…”

Stiles snorts and drops down from where he’s doing pull ups, picking his water bottle up he drains the rest of it down. “Doors unlocked when you get here.”

Jackson just hums, and says goodbye before hanging up. Refilling his water bottle, Stiles puts it in the refrigerator before unlocking the door. Slipping back inside his room, he closes the door and a minute after that the sound of the shower running is heard. Going back to his reading, Derek blocks out the noise around him as he finally gets the chance to focus on the book before him.

When the front door opens up, Derek’s Wolf bristles as he smells two distinct scents.

Omega

Werewolf Omega

He knows he has nothing to worry about; Stiles has told him from time to time that his best friends were both Omegas, neither of which he had any attraction to. But it still made him nervous when his wolf felt the other Omega advance in the Alphas’ den. Which was ridiculous really, he and Stiles weren’t that serious, they hadn’t talked about mating bites or Derek’s next heat. It was just dating for now. And when Derek’s next heat rolls around, he’ll have Stiles there for him. He hoped.

He wanted to be something more with Stiles. Derek hadn’t gotten this intimate with anyone since forever. And the thought of letting some other Omega have Stiles had his wolf snarling, but he held back. And watched warily as Jackson walk around.

Stiles came out of the bedroom with a fresh shirt and sweatpants, grinning when Jackson handed him a beer. “I thought you hated beer.” He quipped, popping off the bottle cap with ease, “Something about it being for us lowly heathens?”

“Shut the fuck up, Stilinski.” Jackson growls, taking a big gulp from his beer before looking over at the couches, “What’s with all the teenagers? Trying to start an orgy or something?”

Stiles chokes on his beer, while Erica burst out laughing. Isaac quick to follow by snickering. 

“No. Damn it. They’re college students, and one of them is my boyfriend. Jesus, Jackson, you know I won’t do an orgy again after the first one.”

Erica perks up, “You were in an orgy?”

Stiles shrugs, “Jackson thought it would be fun, we were in college, it was after exams and we went to some party going on. Fucking scared the hell out of me.”

“Please, you were just intimidated by the strap ons.” 

Snorting, Stiles set his beer on the coffee table before flopping down on the couch next to Derek. Throwing an arm over Derek’s shoulder and laying himself on the Omegas’ stomach in a possessive gesture, Derek couldn’t help but preen under Stiles touch. Resting his hand in Stiles hair so he could run his fingers through the damp strands. Jackson eyed the two of them while he sat in the arm chair, sipping his beer quietly for a moment before speaking again, “So, this is your boyfriend, huh? Let’s just hope it doesn’t end like another Heather.”

Stiles shoots Jackson a glare, while Derek sits up a little with interest, “Heather?”

“We dated in college for a while and it didn’t end so well when we broke up.”

“Understatement of the year.” Jackson scoffs, “She started spreading rumors around campus while they were dating about Stiles, so when they broke up no one would date him. He was the only Alpha who no one wanted to date because of what she said about his dick. And some other bullshit rumors. Fucking bitch.”

Feeling his wolf snarled in agreement, Derek nods his head and looks at Jackson in the eyes, “I’m nothing like that. Stiles has been nothing but kind to me, I would never treat him like that even if I heard those kinds of rumors.”

“Plus, you’ve already gone through one shitty relationship with some bat shit crazy bitch.” Isaac comments, getting a slap to the back of his head from Boyd. “Ow! What? I’m not joking. He already had a shitty girlfriend who tried to burn his house down.”

“Isaac.” Boyd growls.

Jackson raises an eyebrow at the Beta, before looking over to Stiles and Derek, “Damn, and here I thought Stiles was the one with shitty past relationships. You two were meant for each other.” Stiles snorts and sips his beer, snatching it away when Derek tries to grab it from him so he can have a sip. He pouts when Stiles moves it so it’s out of his reach.

“Absolutely not, mister. My dads the Sheriff, and you are still underage for another two years. Just because I’m older, doesn’t mean I’m gonna slip you some alcohol.” Stiles tells him, pulling Derek back in his arms so he can cuddle the Omega. Jackson laughing in his seat.

“Stiles has always been a stick in the mud about underage drinking, he wouldn’t drink when we went to parties throughout college until he finally turned 21. It was annoying at first but then it becomes a little joke. He’s such a nerd.”

Stiles huffs, “You’re one to talk. I’ve seen your limited edition Star Wars collection, Jackass. You don’t deceive me.” Jackson glares.

The evening passes by after that, Jackson and Stiles sharing funny high school or college stories with the pack. While Stiles has Derek sitting between his legs so he can wrap himself around the Omega, dipping down once in a while to press kisses to the nap of Derek’s neck, or teasingly run his hand under his shirt to caress Derek’s stomach. Derek has to stop him twice when Stiles tries to be sneak and dip his fingers into the hem of his pants, the Alpha smirking wickedly when Derek snatches his hands up and growls. When Stiles jumps up to go to the bathroom, Derek sneaks away and presses Stiles up against the wall to nip and toy with Stiles bottom lip. Running his fingers under Stiles shirt to toy with the older man’s nipples that get a low whispy moan from him, before pressing a thigh in between Stiles leg’s. Derek grins viciously as he watches Stiles face go splotchy red from his teasing. Both of them pulling apart when Jackson tells them to quit humping in the hallways. When Jackson leaves around 8, Erica and the rest of the trio leave a few minutes after that. The blonde pressing a kiss to Derek’s cheek so she can smear her red lipstick and grins impishly at him when she leaves. 

Rubbing at the lipstick stain, Derek growls a little to himself for being fooled by her. Stiles simply chuckles and wets a dish rag. Having Derek sit down on a stool at the bar in the kitchen so he can gently wipe the makeup off for him. When he finishes, Stiles tosses the rag into the sink and leads Derek back to his bedroom. Instantly Derek gets nervous. They still haven’t talked about the whole dating thing, and during the whole night Stiles may have been all over Derek like he usually is but it makes the wolf wonder if they’re just dating or if the Alpha wants more. Stiles seems to easily pick up on Derek’s hesitation when he slips into bed next to Derek, reaching up to cup Derek’s cheek Stiles rest their foreheads together.

“Hey, what’s going on in that big brain of yours?” The Alpha ask him.

“What are we? I know that we’re ‘dating’, but is that it? Are we just fucking or do you want more?” Licking his lips, Derek keeps his eyes trained on the bed sheets so he doesn’t have to see Stiles expression.

“Der, look at me. Please.”

His eyes slowly crawl upwards until they reach Stiles face, the other man smiling when their eyes meet. Thumb caressing his cheek, “Do you want to be more? I didn’t want to assume because I wasn’t sure if you actually wanted to be anything else with an old man like me. I know some Omegas like to just date around, not really looking for an Alpha to stick around.”

Derek mumbles, “You’re not old.”

“I’m in my late twenties, while you’re 19, Derek. What if you wake up one day and realize you don’t like older Alpha’s? Don’t you want to be with someone your age who can spend college with you, get drunk at parties-even though you’re underage?” 

Shaking his head, Derek pushes Stiles down until the Alpha is lying on his back, so Derek can throw a leg over and sit on top of him. “I don’t want one of those knothead’s.” He snarls, “They’re idiots who only think about their cocks. I want you. I want to be with someone who actually cares and can think with their head and not their knot.”

Tilting his head back, Stiles keens a little at Derek’s words, “Fuck, baby. You say that, but every time you're near me I turn into one of those knothead’s. I could tell you were nervous with Jackson being here because he’s another Omega, and all I wanted to do was bend you over the couch in front of them all and knot you so they knew you were mine.”

Growling, Derek feels his wolf scratching at the edge of his mind, instead he grips Stiles shoulders and leans down to smash their lips together in a biting kiss. When Stiles opens his mouth Derek licks at his teeth before sucking on his lip again, grabbing a handful of Stiles hair so he can keep him still while he laps at the inside of Stiles mouth. 

“I want to spend my next heat with you.” Derek blurts out, face flushing when Stiles freezes. 

Gulping, Stiles lays a hand on Derek’s hip to keep him still, “Yeah?”

Derek nods, “And...and maybe I want to spend the heat after that with you too.”

“What about the third one?”

“Maybe all of them. I-I know this might be going to quickly, but-fuck Stiles you make me feel so good. I love being with you. You’re so good to me, and you accept the Wolf side of me as well.” Derek says, his voice going quiet with nervousness when Stiles stays silent, honey eyes watching him. “I don’t want anyone else, I just want you.”

Swallowing, Stiles pulls Derek down slowly so their lips are ghosting over one another, “Ok, we’ll do that. And if you change your mind we’ll stop. I’ll spend your next heat with you, but I won’t claim you. Yet. I want you to think a little more before you decided on mating bites.”

Nodding his head vigorously, Derek leans down again to kiss Stiles, scrunching his nose up when he smells the stale remains of beer. Stiles chuckles and slides Derek off his lap, pressing a fleeting kiss to the Omegas’ lips before walking off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he comes back, Stiles takes the time to remove Derek’s glasses off his face and setting them on the nightstand. “You don’t have class tomorrow right?”

Derek nods.

“ _Good_. Tomorrow, I don’t work. We’ll sleep in, I’ll make you breakfast and then I’ll knot you all day.”

Groaning at Stiles words, Derek feels his whole body blush as the Alpha runs his warm hands up Derek’s sides. Wet lips pressing against his collarbone while Stiles continues, “And then I’ll have you riding my fat knot, baby, seat you in my lap and watch you wreck yourself on my cock. And when we’re tied I’ll read to you, whatever you want. Maybe get you to come on my knot again if I can, before eating you out. Fuck, I’ll finger you for hours too. Feed you lunch by hand too. Should I have you sitting on my knot while I feed you or would you prefer to be laying on your back in bed?”

“Stiles.” Derek whines, pawing at Stiles while the Alpha continues to suck bruises on his neck, never giving up even when they fade away from Derek’s super healing. 

“Not tonight, baby. I want you to get lots of sleep for tomorrow.” 

Growling, Derek concedes and lets the Alpha manhandle him so he can be spoon. His erection is still rubbing against his belly, and the soft circles Stiles is rubbing against his skin isn’t helping him. So he thinks about gross things; like his Chemistry teacher in high school naked, or Finstock naked-ugh. It works its charm. Huffing Derek goes to sleep knowing laying around and daydreaming about the next day won’t help it come faster.

**_______**

The next day Derek wakes up to butterfly kisses being pressed to the side of his face. He groans and grins as Stiles presses a kiss to that spot behind Derek’s ear that always has him melting under the Alpha’s touch. Stiles big hands roaming over his chest to rub and pinch at his nipples, tugging on it once it gets red before running nails down his chest. A lick to the shell of his ear and then blunt teeth are nipping and teething at the soft skin of his ear. It’s one of the things he loves about being with Stiles; the Alpha spends time looking for those soft spots that make Derek’s knees go weak, or have him flushed and panting. Sure, Stiles could just dip those long fingers between his legs and finger fuck Dereks’ cunt until he’s a wet sobbing mess. But that’s not the kind of Alpha Stiles is; he likes to draw things out, make it so Derek feels like he’s been strung out on a clothing rack. Edging the Omega with his lips, teeth, fingers, and cock, sometimes he’ll just spend hours rubbing and sucking at Derek’s nipples, or teasing his sensitive ears. Moaning as Stiles pushes his thigh between Derek’s open legs, Derek pushes back down on the powerful muscle so he can get himself off a little.

“Fuck.” Stiles groans, “Look at how wet you are, baby. Fucking yourself on my thigh, god you make me so crazy. I love teasing you until you’re a mess, but watching you just take your pleasure always gets me hot under the collar.”

As Stiles says those words, a hand slips down to pull Derek flush against Stiles chest. His pussy throbbing from the friction. Stiles reaches down a little farther this time and grips Derek’s cock in his hand, pumping it once, twice-before bringing Derek to full hardness. His thumb and forefinger tug and play with the foreskin on Derek’s cock while the Omega throws his head back to moan. Stiles was surprised at first to see Derek had foreskin on his cock, it’s not that Omega’s cocks are too small to have them, they’re average size between 4-6 inches. (The largest Omega cock know on record had been 7.3 inches long.) Most Omega’s often had their foreskins cut after having their first heats, a sign of fertility and coming of age. But in werewolf culture it was frowned upon, wolves believing it to be equal to neutering a wolf-not that it matter anyways as the skin would just grow back. Stiles had spent at least twenty minutes-he’d complain it was only three-playing and teasing the foreskin on Derek’s cock, sucking on the skin or tugging it down to suck just the tip of his cock. It drove Derek mad all the time.

“Stiles, please.” Derek gasped. “You promised.” He pleads the last part, hoping to push things along. He’s needy and just wants Stiles to fuck him already, his pussy gushes more slick at the thought of Stiles pushing him down and knotting him on the bed.

“Hmmm, I did didn’t I? What was the order again? Oh! Food first!”

“No!” Derek whines, gripping Stiles shirt as the Alpha attempts to move away. Derek doesn’t usually beg for things, but dammit he’s not above using it. And that’s exactly what he does when he sees that stupid cocky smirk on Stiles face. He whines high and loud from the back of his throat and in an instance the smirk drops from Stiles face.

“Oh, Derek, baby. I’m sorry for teasing you so much.” The Alpha tells him, pressing kissing in apology to Derek’s neck, “I won’t mess with you anymore baby, I’ll do what you want. Anything for you. Don’t whine.”

“Stiles.” Derek cries, tilting his head to accept a kiss from Stiles chapped lips. Stiles kisses him like a sinner praying for acceptance to the gates of Heaven; it’s starved and hungry, almost feral, but full of regret. It makes Derek want to bite at him for bringing him to his knees and whining like some lowly Omega. But also makes him want to push Stiles down and hold him their as he chases after his own pleasure. But he does neither. Instead he opens his legs to give Stiles permission. The Alpha takes to it like a fish to water. “Fuck me, please. Want your knot so _badly_.”

Moving Derek onto his back, Stiles kisses down the Omega’s chest, paying attention to his nipples first as he goes down. Stiles lavishes his tongue over the puckered skin, making a show of using his teeth as he nips delicately at the bud. Teasing Derek even more. And then takes the nipple in between his teeth and bites down hard enough to have Derek arching off the bed. “Stiles!” He cries, hands gripping the bed sheets like a life line.

“So good for me, my omega.” Stiles rumbles, rubbing Derek’s nipples between his teeth before switching off to the other one. Derek cries out with pleasure as his nipples get hard and sensitive at the same time, the slightest scrap from the morning stubble on Stiles chin has him gushing slick from his cunt. 

Pressing kisses down Derek’s stomach, Stiles sucks against his soft hip bone where Derek has muscles from doing sports in high school. He had switched between swim team, basketball and baseball all four years and was proud with how fit and muscular his body had came out to be when he graduated. When Stiles nips against his skin it pulls Derek out of his thoughts as he keeps in response.

“Look at how pretty you look, Der. I just want to eat you up.” Stiles smirks, knowing Derek will heat the _“Little Red Riding Hood”_ joke. Derek responds with a grunt which turns into a breathy moan when Stiles lips at his cock. He pulls the hood of Derek’s foreskin down so he can lick around the head of his cock, he uses his tongue to toy at the sensitive underside before wrapping his lips around the head. Using two fingers to rub and pinch gentle as the foreskin while Stiles sucks Derek’s cock has the omega panting. And when Stiles pulls his hands away to set them on Dereks’ hips to hold him down as the Alpha takes his whole cock in his mouth it has Derek’s claws growing faster than on a full moon. There’s the sharp tearing of fabric but neither pay any attention. 

“Stiles!” Derek’s face has shifted now, wild and red from the flush on his cheeks. He can feel his ears growing thin and fangs dropping from his gums; Stiles has always found pleasure in having Derek shift whenever they were together. 

For an Alpha, Stiles was _amazing_ at sucking dick. He switched between sucking and licking, to pulling off completely and scraping teeth down his shaft. He went with this same ruthless rhythm for a while until Derek’s cock was leaking with precome, his cunt was already dripping with slick wet enough that Stiles could easily slip a finger inside of him. But for now Stiles paid attention to Derek’s cock.

When he pulled off it was slow and torturous, sucking as he pulled off like he was downing an entire milkshake in one go. “Mmh,” Stiles hummed, pressing adoring kisses to Derek’s cock, “I love your little cock, baby. So red and pretty for me. Almost as sweet as that cherry red pussy of yours.”

With those words, Stiles rubs two knuckles up against Derek’s wet mound. The Omega making a breathy moan as his hips try to press closer against his fingers, But Stiles keeps him still much to his annoyance. Pressing two fingers into his pissy at once has Derek releasing the hold he has on his bottom lip to howl with pleasure. Stiles always gets him like this. Wet and so, so _needy_ for the Alpha’s knot. There’s practically a wet spot on the bedsheets from how much slick is gush out from Derek’s cunt and asshole. Stiles doesn’t seem to mind the mess at all, in fact he looks downright gleeful at having Derek slippery with sweat and slick. 

The Alpha moves so he’s settled between Derek’s legs, continuously scissoring him open with his two fingers as he moves. Derek watches with half lidded eyes as Stiles pulls the Omegas’ legs to wrap around his waist, before pressing upwards against that spongy part in Derek’s pussy that gets him coming. He’s practically heaving now from how much his lungs keep grappling for air only for it to slip away from Stiles wicked fingers teasing him.

“M-more!” Derek begs, using the last of his strength to push Stiles hips flush against him until they’re flushed against one another. “Please.  **Alpha** . Need-Need your-ah! Knot! Fucking hell, Stiles!”

Stiles gaze darkens at Derek calling him ‘Alpha’. He watches the older man’s body practically preen from the title and Derek gets a second glance at that heady gaze in him before Stiles pulls his fingers out from pressing in four at the same time. He’s screaming and thrashing now, his tight walls clenching around those long fingers like a heavenly prayer for more. Derek feels so needy with want and wishes Stiles didn’t have to see him so broken and sobbing, his pussy pulsing and winking with hunger. 

Leaning forward to suck against Derek’s neck, Stiles whispers the nastiest things in his ear. “Yeah, you like being filled up don’t you, baby. Like it when I fill you to the brim with my fingers until your cunts wet and needy for my knot. Look at you, so pretty for me. My Omega, my sweet Omega that I’m gonna stuff with _my knot_.” At that he. Curls his fingers into a fist and pushing in and out with quick rapid movements, making it feel like Derek’s filled with his knot. “Clenching around my fingers like it’s my knot, god you’re so needy for me. Mmm, can’t for your next heat to come around so I can spend all week fucking you until your so wet and sloppy I don’t even have to stretch you anymore. I could just bend you over when I feel like it and knot you.”

Derek breaks at those words, a high nerdy whine erupting from his throat as he comes again. It’s terrible how Stiles can at the same time make it feel like he’s praising Derek and making him feel like a slut at the same time. His pussy trembles from Stiles fingers as they continue to ravage his inside. Pulling out, Stiles takes the moment to suck his fingers clean of Derek’s pussy juices, making sure Derek watches as he moans around each taste. When he’s finished, he pushes Derek’s legs until they’re thrown overs Stiles shoulder as he fucks into his pussy. He doesn’t go slow, not like last time, this isn’t a slow heated thing between them right now it’s all fast paced and carnal. Derek clenching the sheets between his claws, tongue sticking out of his mouth from panting so much-as if he can never get enough air into his lungs. And Stiles-Stiles is a monster right now. He’s set the pace to fast and unforgiving. Fucking with jackhammer like thrust as he fucks without any care, leaning down to bite and leave marks over Derek’s nipples and chest before glue himself to his neck.

And then he bites.

Not hard enough to break the skin and leave a claiming mark. But hard enough that Derek can feel the promise of ‘Next time’ on his skin, his wolf is keening from that knowing that this perfect Alpha wants him as his mate. His mind gets filled with images of Derek fat with Stiles pups, so full of his seed and life, getting pampered and taken care of by the Alpha. It’s so primal and lizard brain Derek just wants to kick himself in the ass for being like those other Omega’s who get out of high school, get mated to the closest Alpha so they have a family. There’s a deep part inside of Derek’s mind that wants that, desperately wants Stiles and him to have a family but he wants to pass college more than having a family.

Yet

This time when Derek comes it feels like a freight trains roaring in his ears. So much come is pushing out of his pussy it has Stiles slipping a bit as it tries to push his cock out, but the Alpha just snarls and fucks back inside of him. Stiles knot is already formed, it’s not slow growing with any delicious climax it’s just there suddenly fucking against the rim of his hole and having his stomach trembling with anticipation. A hand swipes through the mess on his chest. Derek watches with hazy eyes as Stiles laps up the come his cock left on his chest, growling at the taste and with one-four more thrust his knot is slipping into Derek’s hole and the Alpha’s coming inside him. Hot, milky come that has him moaning low with want.

Stiles twitches as he settles in that position for a minute, riding out his orgasm as he grunts and huffs like a wild animal would after chasing prey. When he relaxes it’s to slip a hand beneath Derek to cup the back of his neck, so he can drag Derek into a kiss. Rolling them around so Derek’s settles on top of him, the motion cause Stiles knot to slip further inside of Derek’s pussy. Derek moans lowly, his whole body racked with a shudder as his nerves fizzle with coming awake again.

“Are you ok?” Stiles asks him when his brain comes back online, peppering gentle kisses to Derek’s sweaty forehead.

Derek’s simple nods his head, too tired to form words or a single thought, “M’ good. Jus’ tired.”

“Ok. Go to sleep baby, I’ll clean you up when my knot goes down. You just get some rest.” Stiles smiles at him, continuously pressing those soft kisses to Derek’s skin all the whole rubbing his lower break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a possibility that I might write more for this series, it’s fun and I really really just enjoyed writing everything. Maybe I’ll write about Stiles fucking Derek in his office, or about Derek’s next heat, who knows maybe even a meet the parents thing.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all who braved seeing the tags and read this piece and actually liked it. I know it’s a bit weird. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are well loved, please tell me what you think so far.


End file.
